MASH Music Meme
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: 10 very short stories based off of 10 random songs while my itunes was on shuffle. No specific pairings, unless otherwise in the show. 1.St.Jimmy 2.Malchik Gay 3.This is the End 4.Hot N Cold 5.Can't Finish What You Started 6.Rnw@y 7.Girl All the Bad Boys Want 8.Get Back 9.Let This Go 10.Send My Love to the Dancefloor, I'll See You in Hell Hey Mister DJ


_**Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**_

_**2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**_

_**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**_

_**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**_

* * *

**Okay, so I had fun doing this. It gave me something to focus on as I have no internet at the moment. I will say that I skipped five things, two music videos with only pieces of songs and three Japanese songs (since I don't know the words XD) Otherwise, I wrote for what came up.**

* * *

**1. St. Jimmy – American Idiot Broadway Cast**

Klinger smiled innocently. He would defiantly get his section eight with this stunt.

"You're Jesus?" Colonel Henry Blake said.

"Yes, my son," Klinger replied.

Henry sighed. "Come on, Klinger, it's one thing to pretend that your family is dying, but another to impersonate Jesus."

**2. Malchik Gay -TATU**

Nurse Baker smiled at Hawkeye and agreed to meet him in the supply room later. She couldn't resist his charms. Sure, she was lonely, and this was just a passing fling that wouldn't be mentioned after the war, but a girl could hope.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, held her close. It was great. His touch made the war disappear. He brought her out of Hell and back onto Earth.

**3. This is the End – The Maine**

Hawkeye smiled at Margaret when she yelled at Frank Burns. Finally, she was loosening up. Frank stormed out of the mess tent in a huff.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Margaret."

"He needs to learn that he's not the only one in the universe."

"He needs to learn how to be a doctor, too."

**4. Hot N Cold – Woe is Me**

"I have a headache."

"Oh come on, Margaret."

"No, Frank."

"Awww, why not?"

Margaret scowled. "Frank, you're married. This isn't going to last past the war."

"Oh course it will, Margaret. I'll divorce her, and we can be together."

"Oh, Frank."

**5. Can't Finish What You Started – Motion City Soundtrack**

"Why can't you clean up the tent, captain?" Frank asked.

Hawkeye looked up from his magazine. "What do you mean, Frank? I cleaned up the still."

"But you didn't clean up the rest of the floor," he whined.

"If it annoys you so much, Frank, you can clean it," Trapper said.

"But it's on _your_ side of the tent."

"So it is, Frank. Congratulations, you can tell which side belongs to whom," Hawkeye replied.

Frank's lips thinned.

"I hate you guys."

"The feelings' mutual," Trapper said, raising a glass.

**6. Rnwy – Linkin Park**

Hawkeye scowled down at his homemade gin. What was the point of this war? It was just all stupid. Sometimes, Hawkeye just wanted to desert, but the thought of the children that would die if he left entered his mind and he banished the thought. The loss of life wasn't worth trying to get out of Hell. He sure as hell didn't like staying in Korea, but he couldn't let innocent children die because of him.

**7. Girl All the Bad Boys Want – Bowling For Soup**

Hawkeye nodded to Trapper as Margaret smiled at the visiting General in camp. That was another for the scoreboard.

"What's this?" Frank asked, holding up the 'Hot Lips Scoreboard'.

"What does it say, Frank?" Trapper said.

" 'Hot Lips Scoreboard'."

"Exactly," Hawkeye said, pouring two glasses of gin.

"What does it mean?" he whined.

"Whatever you want, Frank," Hawkeye replied.

Frank frowned, dropped the board and went to find Margaret.

**8. Get Back – Demi Lovato**

Frank scowled as he watched Donald Penobscot interact with _his_ Margaret. What does she see in him. Oh sure, he works out, and he's single, but Frank is a doctor. He could…do something. "He's just a stupid face that doesn't deserve a girl like Margaret who is sweet and innocent and soft."

"Frank, shut up," Pierce said. "You're thinking out loud."

**9. Let This Go - Paramore**

"Margaret, focus on me," Pierce said. Margaret looked up and looked at the doctor across from her. Another bomb dropped and her breathing quickened. "Margaret, come on, I'm right here. Scalpel."

She handed him a scalpel.

"What's your family like?"

"What?" she asked and cringed when another bomb dropped.

"Come on, Margaret, answer the question."

**10. Send My Love To The Dancefloor, I'll See You In Hell (Hey Mister DJ) – Cobra Starship**

Hawkeye smiled and danced around the room with Nurse Kellye. She really was an excellent dancer, even if Father Mulchay's piano playing skills could be improved. Still, it was fun, and she was having a good time.

The Father ended one song and started the next one, a faster paced song that had the dancers moving more than before. The night was young; drinks were plentiful; and, it was only a matter of time before they had to go back to Hell.

* * *

**For some reason, these all tend to take place (except for the Donald one…I think) pre-BJ. That was not intentional. It just kinda happened that way. :/ and if you can't tell, Hawkeye is my favorite :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed them. It was fun to write. My issue was that I didn't remember the lyrics to the songs, so it took me a minute to think of what to write.**

**I referenced a bunch of episodes that I don't actually remember the names of, considering I've only seen most episodes once. Watching it on TV Land and METV doesn't give me a whole lot of episodes.**

**Til next time,  
~Lord Rebecca-sama**


End file.
